


Heatwave of '84

by Peaterparker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marijuana, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick, Trans Billy Hargrove, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a dash of dirty talk bc i love it, author is transmasc/nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaterparker/pseuds/Peaterparker
Summary: after everything, copious amounts of blood and sweat and tears and upside down goo, they're together in their own apartmentthey still can't seem to remind each other to pay the bills on time, despite the home they make pinned to their fridge, and Billy knows it's his fault this time so he tries to make the best of it for both of themor: the electricity gets turned off but Billy gets turned on
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Heatwave of '84

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by that one time I went a week without electricity 
> 
> (also hi!! it's been a long time since i've posted these boys but i promise i'm still writing if you're keeping up with oh devil! it's taken me a minute but there will be an update, hopefully, within a month)
> 
> this originally started as a 'using a laundromat in only underwear during a heatwave' fic but became... so much more...

The summer is hot, burning hot and buzzing with mosquitos, the windows fully open. The power got turned off hours ago, the notice is still pinned to the fridge but come Friday they’ll have the cash to pay for it. They hadn’t argued about money in months and Billy knew this was his fault, he’d let it slip in favor of a few too many nights out but the argument wasn’t much more than a “get your shit together” reminder. Their apartment doesn’t have air conditioning anyways, but without the electric their window units are useless. Billy’s been sweating for hours, knows by how damp Steve’s hairline is that he has been too. The sun had gone down but it brought no relief, the humidity seemed to grow ever denser the darker the sky became. They’re both down to their underwear, still in the sticky stage of not wanting to touch each other or the sheets they’re sprawled against but it’s the only spot in the place with the best air circulation. 

Steve rolls a joint, Billy’s known he’s loved Steve for longer than he can physically speak but it beats true in these soft moments. Steve’s long fingers packing the weed in the paper and rolling his thumbs up in a long stroke before he swipes his tongue across the glue at the top and rolls it home. Billy’s zippo flicks and the perfectly rolled joint smokes, billows from Steve’s lips as he pulls it away to pass it. The air is so dense, thick enough for the smoke to hold shape until it gets to right above their heads and slowly starts dissipating. The apartment smells like the incense that Steve gets from the flea market a few blocks away, it smells like heat, sweat, pot and earthy spice. It smells like home, a home he’s worked hard for with Steve, something he’s worked hard for _for_ Steve. 

Billy passes the joint back, still watching Steve lazily puff at it while fanning at himself. The sweat is near rolling down his chest, through the thick dark hair there and following down to his navel. The elastic of his boxers is damp around his hips, small patches of sweat forming where the material meets his thighs, the bone of his ankle even looks damp where he’s got his legs splayed on his side of the bed. Billy aches to taste, to let his tongue swipe over the ridge of his collarbone and collect the sweat forming along it. He wants to slide his lips down Steve’s chest, sucking into Steve’s navel before biting sharply on the jut of his hip bones. His eyes make it back to Steve’s face to find himself being watched by a dark gaze and a sly smirk. 

The smoke lingers between their faces as Billy slowly sits up and turns on the bed, watching Steve all the while, before setting his knees on either side of Steve’s. He’s growing wetter thinking about sliding against Steve, about riding his horsedick, about mixing sweat and lube and come. He’s throbbing in his shorts by the time Steve’s hands come up to his hips and he slides his fingers through them, pushes them above his head and slides his hips along Steve’s half hard cock in the process. Feeling the pressure against his own dick, his slick making his shorts stick as he rolls his hips again and pants into the space between them. 

“God, you’re so wet already baby, what’s got you all _hot and bothered_?” Steve’s smug with it, bitting down on his bottom lip with a grin and shit, Billy loves him so fucking much. He’s still hitting the joint, it’s not even burnt halfway through and it’s the sexiest thing to Billy. Like he’s just enjoying the show Billy’s putting on for him, like he’s just enjoying _Billy_.

Billy rolls his eyes, drags his fingers down Steve’s palms and then his arms before gripping his shoulders. He settles his palms on either side of Steve’s chest, relaxing his fingers and spreading them slightly before smoothing them down over his nipples, dancing the tips of his fingers in the fine hairs there, before grabbing onto his hips and sighing. 

“You gotta know I’m so hot for you, like, _all_ the time, pretty boy.” Sweat is rolling down his own throat, over the scars on his chest and down his ribs. He feels it dripping down his spine and collecting behind his knees. He’s easily consumed by the heat, feels it radiating off and around him, sweltering inside of it. The sheets hold it in spades, just where his knees are still planted. He's the warmest, just that bit of connection has him overwhelmed. 

Steve’s grin softens around the joint before he leans in and blows smoke into Billy’s mouth, not even an inch between their lips and it’s so easy to inhale it. He puffs it out of his nose and slides his tongue into Steve’s warm mouth with a sigh. It’s even more of a homely feeling, something slick but welcoming and sweet. Steve’s always so fucking sweet for him, the sounds he lets out when they’re like this, with Billy on top, taking their time with each other. He’s sweet in the way he’s learned to fold Billy’s laundry, in the way he leaves post-its with small doodles of Billy or their cat, Harrison, on the nights he has classes, the way he calls the shop to check on Billy if he’s not home before six. 

There’s a fire burning low in Billy’s belly, it’s been simmering for a few hours now, and there’s a twin flame in Steve’s eyes. The joint gets thrown to the tray on the bedside table and Steve brings his hands back to Billy’s hips, thumbs meeting hipbones and pressing in so deliciously that Billy rolls his hips slowly to feel Steve’s other fingers dig into the small of his back. Steve knows how Billy gets like this, a little rougher around the edges in a different kind of aggressive, he knows it and encourages if not slightly antagonises it. He’s sure smoking is intensifying the feeling but Billy gets so turned on about Steve like this, looking down to see him gasping up. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” Steve makes a bitten off whining noise at this, eyes slipping closed momentarily before he uses the hands on Billy’s hips to roll them over, to put himself leaning over Billy and panting in the space between them. Steve reacts so viscerally every time Billy tells him just how _good_ he is and Billy eats it up like candy. His lips on Billy’s throat, nipping every few kisses before licking across his pulse point feels like paradise, feels like heaven.

Steve makes his way down, kissing around one nipple before dragging his bottom teeth up over it, sending volts of _want_ down to where he’s steadily gaining a wet spot, jerks his hips and catches the head of Steve’s dick on the inseam of his shorts as reward. Billy laughs when Steve pinches his side and huffs a hot breath against his wet nipple. He pushes his hips down and straightens his legs out to help Steve pull his shorts off, grunts when Steve grabs the backs of his thighs and shoves his legs up and apart with a smirk on his face. 

“Gonna suck me, baby?” Billy loves how his own voice gets like this, deeper and raspier and masculine, full of lust and heat. He loves the way Steve jerks against him and pants a ‘yeah’ into his throat, loves how Steve bites and kisses and licks down his chest and ribs, rolls his hips into Steve tracing the line of muscle there with his tongue, pushes one hand into Steve’s hair before curling his fingers in the strands. Steve’s mouth slips open, his dark eyes meeting Billy’s as he tilts his hips and uses the hand in his hair as he brings Steve’s mouth down onto him. 

He especially loves how dedicated Steve is to his sex, he knows exactly how Billy needs it, sucks his dick and rubs his thumb through the slick right at his hole, spreads it there with every stroke until Billy’s shifting his hips down in attempts to make it slip in. Palms over his dick, pushing Billy down by the groin but encouraging him to fuck up against him palm and the fingers inside of him, smiles in triumph when Billy starts clenching and giving tight circles of his hips. Sweat is pouring off of him at this point, hair plastered to his face and neck, dripping into his eyes and rolling down his throat when he tosses his head back in annoyance when Steve pulls his hands off him at the last possible second. 

He’s so fucking horny he thinks he could clench his hole and force his dick to throb until orgasm, he knows the game Steve is playing though, knows he’ll get what he wants and it’ll be worth the wait but being so close to the edge is making him come dumb. He groans at Steve’s little laugh, sighs when his hand comes back to slide inside of him slowly and his thumb rests just where Billy needs it to when he pumps his hips into Steve’s hand. Second, minutes, hours later Billy realises that Steve’s not even moving his hand anymore, Billy’s straight up fucking it, one hand gripping Steve’s forearm where he’s keeping himself balanced over Billy and the other gripping the sheets, and a desperate noise rips itself from his throat when Steve leans down to kiss him. He can taste himself on Steve and loves that too, feels something possessive flare up in his blood, moans loud and brash and tastes Steve’s smile. He curls his finger inside Billy, palm rubbing his dick and whispering praise into Billy’s neck.

“Shit, baby, you look so good fucking my fingers.” He nibbles on Billy’s earlobe. “Wanna see you come on my hand, baby, c’mon. So fucking hot, man, I’ve been trying not to come in my shorts. Yeah, take what you need. Fuck, you’re so good.” 

Billy groans, hips pushing down harder and more erratically, edging closer and closer to edge he wants to fling himself from so badly. Steve bites down on his nipple and Billy’s hips snap up so ferociously he comes up off the bed with the force of his orgasm, eyes rolling into the back of his head and a rushing in his ears. He comes down slowly, kisses Steve dirty between panting breaths. He shoves the elastic of Steve’s shorts down, grips his ass and pulls him bodily against him.

“Take your fucking shorts off.” He faux snarls, smirking at Steve’s huff of a laugh. “C’mon, wanna see you, wanna see how hard you are for me.” 

“Don’t think you really need the ego boost, but you damn well know I could cut diamonds with my dick right now.” Steve rolls his eyes, pushing his shorts to his knees but Billy’s transfixed by the way his dick slaps up against his belly and then to the side. Steve’s long, thicker than average, he knows how to use it, knows how Billy wants him to use it. His mouth waters over the drool of precome sliding down from the slit, he swallows back the whine that rises when 

“C’mere,” Billy pants, gripping the slick backs of Steve’s knees and guiding him forward, Steve’s knees slide in around Billy’s chest, his hands settle on the headboard as he looks down at Billy with blazing eyes. Billy runs his hands over Steve’s hips, thumbs brushing through the treasure trail at his navel, palms sliding over his nipples before he slides his hands back down to Steve’s hips where he squeezes with intent. 

Steve shuffles forward, breath punching out of him and sweat rolling down his chest and back, he reaches down to lift his dick to Billy’s lips and Billy smiles at the wrecked look on his man’s face before wrapping his lips around the tip. He keeps his chin angled in the way he knows drives Steve crazy, wiggles his tongue against the prominent vein that starts just under the head, opens his jaw to the little thrusts Steve’s giving him. Steve always tries to start out slow, despite Billy’s very obnoxious complaints, tries to ease both of them into it when all Billy wants is his throat to be fucked raw. 

Steve’s panting, little _uh uh uhs_ as he rolls his hips into Billy’s face, breath hitching when Billy moans around him, his hands settling into Billy’s hair like he’s cradling his face as his pace picks up. Billy’s floating on it, the feeling of Steve using his mouth like this always makes him a little spacey, his hands roving over Steve’s chest and back while his eyes track every twitch of Steve’s face. He loves the salt slick taste of Steve’s dick, the tang of his precome, the smell of arousal mixing in the air. 

“ _Baby_ ,” Steve chokes out when Billy bobs his head on a particularly rough thrust, pulls out of Billy’s mouth before he can do it again. “Don’ wanna come like this.” 

“Oh yeah?” Billy gives a salacious grin. “Where you wanna come, pretty boy?” He’s slowly jerking Steve’s dick over his face, watching his stomach tense and chest rise harshly with a deep breath. 

“With you.” Steve whispers, pulling Billy’s hands by his wrists and above his head as he slides his knees back to Billy’s hips. He lowers himself enough to rub the head of his dick near Billy’s navel. “You squeeze me so good when you come on my dick.” 

Billy moans at that, grasps at Steve’s shoulders to pull him down into a filthy kiss, gasps into it when Steve starts rutting against his sex. He pinches Billy’s lips around his dick, ruts up and over his throbbing dick and the friction is eased by Billy’s slick steadily slipping from his hole. Drops of sweat from Steve land on his chest, roll down Billy’s ribs with the motions of his hips, feel like they’re sizzling right off him with how hot he is for it. 

“Want me to put just the tip in? Tease you with it.” Steve pants against his throat and groans weakly when Billy nods his head forcefully. “Love to tease you with it, baby, fuck.” 

“Feels so good, always feels so good.” Billy won’t admit it’s a whine but Steve smiles down at him while he rubs the head over Billy’s hole, grins with his teeth on display at Billy’s moan when he slips inside just a little. “Fuck, I love your dick.” 

“That’s sweet ‘cause I love yours too.” Steve says, thumb coming up to circle around Billy’s dick without making direct contact. Steve drives him fucking bonkers, bringing him to the edge and catching him quick before he throws himself over it. He pulls his dick out before Billy can think to clench around it, drawing a frustrated moan from low in his throat. 

“‘M not gonna beg for it, pretty boy.” Billy grunts, fingers gripping into Steve’s hips brutally.

“Nah, but you’ll work for it.” Steve’s eyes are sparkling, seemingly growing brighter as realization crosses Billy’s face. 

Billy bites his tongue and grins wide up at Steve before moving his thighs to rest on Steve’s biceps, knowing Steve can damn well hold him firm like this, reaches a hand between them to line Steve up with his whole and sink onto it slowly, reveling in the stretch and fullness. They’re both breathing harshly, Billy making small noises as he keeps pushing his hips down, he uses the leverage he has on Steve to pull his hips up and up and up until their slick skin is meeting. Billy’s knees curve over Steve’s shoulders and it’s just purchase enough to allow him to flex up and down on the length of him. 

“So strong, love watching these muscles move.” Steve whispers, kissing along Billy’s right calf, hands clutch Billy’s hips. Steve bends himself over Billy, basically folding him in half, slipping deeper inside him and Billy whines at the change of angle. 

“Fuck, love you like this, so deep.” Billy pants, rubbing his dick and rolling his hips and swearing under his breath as Steve licks along his neck. “Steve.” His voice cracks on it, pleasure and want and love choking him up. 

“C’mon, baby, fuck yourself on my dick.” He bites and sucks and soothes, trailing from Billy’s throat to his chest, sensitive and sobbing by this point. Billy follows direction, uses Steve’s shoulders to pull his hips up, swivel them around and slide back down slowly before flying up again. “Listen to how wet you are, jesus, always fucking gagging for it.” 

“Yeah, _yeah_ , need it all the time so bad Stevie.” Billy whines, fingers digging into Steve’s arms wrapped around his thighs. “Feels so good, can you-”

“I got you, Billy, baby, I got you.” Steve’s hands move down Billy’s thighs to his hips, grip tight and then Steve’s fucking _down_ and Billy shouts, pace fast and hard, the sounds echoing in the room around their harsh breathing. He used to get embarrassed over how wet he got, drenching himself with it, and at first Steve was so amused but now he’s like a shark in a frenzy when he feels how wet Billy is for him. Fucks him hard just to hear the sound of it when he can’t sit back and watch it collect on his dick. 

He slaps Billy’s hand away from his dick, slides his thumb around where he’s fucking into him and up to his dick, keeps it slick and sticky while he rubs over it, shudders when Billy clenches and moans low but loudly. Billy can feel his orgasm coming, toes curling in the air, sweat and slick dripping off him. 

“Gonna come, Steve,” he chokes out, arms flopping to the mattress as his back arches and pushes his hips more firmly onto Steve. “Fuck, fuckfuck _fuck_ , I’m so close baby.” 

“Yeah, c’mon, come for me. Come on my dick, baby, love it when you get so tight on me. Feels like you were made to be on my dick.” Billy’s gasping, hips rolling harder, when Steve grips him around the ribs and pumps into him mercilessly. Billy can tell Steve’s gonna come, too, by the furrow of his brow and the way he’s biting his bottom lip. He gets quiet as Billy gets louder, the closer to orgasm they get. 

Billy throws his head, back arching roughly, clenching down on Steve as he fucks him through it. He’s pulsing from the inside out, heat licking every joint in his body, mouth open and panting around groans of Steve’s name. Steve’s still fucking him as he clocks back in, he’s slowed the roll of his hips slightly, moved his fingers from being directly on his dick to being perfect to rub up against, sweat dripping from him like a waterfall. Billy feels the pressure building again, the ecstasy that’s jolting from his hips and up his spine. 

“Baby, shit, you gonna come again for me?” He pants, cocky smile in place and Billy just can’t have that. Steve’s winning and it’s not fair but it feels so fucking good. 

“Sure am.” He snaps out, lifts his hands to Steve’s hair to tug the strands from his face and drag him into a kiss. He’s essentially just panting into Steve’s mouth, but their tongues slide across each other, behind teeth and along the roof of their mouths, which makes Steve grunt everytime. “You close?” 

“Yeah, god, I am.” Steve breathes back. “You’re so fucking hot, so good, take me so fucking good.” Billy groans, bites Steve’s lip, slides his hands down his back to grip handfuls of his ass and pull him in harder.

“C’mon, come in me baby, wanna feel you.” Billy sighs, rubs his own dick and hitches his knees to the side for Steve to grind down harder. He’s got tears behind his eyelids as he loses himself to the feeling of Steve bucking into him, chasing his orgasm and shuddering when Billy starts clenching with his third. 

“Fuck, _Billy_.” Steve nearly shouts, hips losing rhythm and Billy feels the hot mess of his come inside, moans long with it. 

“Keep going, don’t stop, baby, please don’t fucking stop.” Billy grunts, fucking his hips up as Steve’s fucking down, pushing his come inside and sliding it out with eager rolls of his hips. Billy’s hand on his dick is a blur, breath punching out from him in harsh gasps, teetering on the edge of another orgasm. He’s sure that Steve’s oversensitive, can’t find a care in the world about it. 

“Oh fuck, baby, yeah, keep fucking my come into you.” Steve groans, hands wrapping tight on Billy’s hips and that’s all the encouragement Billy needs before he feels himself gush and come harshly. 

He takes a few long minutes to come back into his body, Steve pulling out with a low grunt and falling into the bed next to him. He feels sated and overheated in the best way. Steve lights the half smoked joint again, stares up at their ceiling while they continue to catch their breaths. 

“Don’t think this gets you out of going to the utilities office tomorrow.” Steve huffs and Billy can’t help himself, he laughs and laughs and laughs.


End file.
